D I E
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Sudah, sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau, pertama dia, lalu dia, dan sekarang kau..., kenapa kalian semua pergi meninnggalkan aku!/Chapter 004: Real Deal./Warning of the Chara's Death!
1. Prologue

Ameru : Yosh! Konichiwa, minna-san! Ameru dan Genjirou hadir lagi dng fic baru, desu, ne! fic ini muncul ketika Ameru dan 2 teman Ameru di sekolah tengah curhat! Saking semangatnya cerita ttg ide laknat ini, teman Ameru (yg menjadi inspirasi Ameru) hampir pingsan saat mendengar ide gila ini! ahahahaha *ktawa jahat*

Genji : bikin orang hampir pingsan aja bangga

Ameru : =3= muu, sudahlah! selamat membaca, minna-san!

Genji : don't forget to RnR!

Ameru : sok inggris, lo! *dilempar linggis*

* * *

**Tittle : D I E**

**Genre : Romance-Tragedy (Tragedy-nya gagal)**

**Rate : T...?**

**Pair : DxOC-18OC-27OC**

**Warning : Typo(s) , bahasa nggak jelas, tragedy yang gagal. Ingat, sudah saya ingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I E**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Tampannya—"

Kata itu tidak sengaja Hikari keluarkan ketika ia melihat seseorang lewat didepannya. Iris coklatnya yang hangat, rambut pirangnya yang melambai ringan setiap kali ia melangkah, dan jangan lupa senyumannya yang sanggup membuat setiap wanita menjerit tak karuan.

Itulah Dino Cavalonne—murid kelas 3 SMA Namimori.

Selain ramah, ia juga pintar—baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Kemampuannya dalam olahraga atletik dan berkuda tidak dapat dipungkiri. Prestasinya dalam belajar juga tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan anak pada umumnya. Selain itu, Dino juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha keluarga Cavalonne yang terkenal kaya, sungguh sosok yang sangat diidamkan banyak wanita.

Termasuk juga Hikari.

"Haah, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa sejajar dengannya—" Hikari menghela napas kecewa, lalu berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua.

Ya, Hikari Takanari bukanlah anak yang termasuk golongan anak pintar. Prestasinya biasa saja—tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dalam olahraga dan seni ia juga termasuk golongan tidak terlalu pintar. Hikari juga hanya anak seorang pegawai swasta yang sangat berbeda dengan Dino.

Ah, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat jauh.

Sebenarnya Hikari sudah menyukai Dino sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMP. Ketika masa orientasi siswa, Dino menjaga kelas orientasi Hikari. Memang kebetulan yang beruntung Hikari bisa mengenal Dino.

Walaupun ia tak yakin Dino masih mengingatnya.

"Hn, herbivore, jalan yang benar." Tegur sebuah suara yang sukses mengagetkan Hikari.

Seorang lelaki kelas 2 SMA berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Hikari. Rambut _raven_-nya yang hitam terlihat lembut, mata _onxy_-nya yang tajam dan waspada, juga tatapan yang mematikan. Hibari Kyoya—sang ketua komite kedisiplinan SMA Namimori.

"Ah, maaf, Hibari—"

"Kalau kau bengong saat berjalan, _kamikorosu_." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Ah, ma—maaf, aku permisi dulu—" Hikari lalu berlari kecil melewati Hibari. Asal tahu saja, sejak SMP Hikari dan Hibari saling kenal, walaupun kalau mengobrol lebih banyak Hikari. Namun Hibari selalu nyaman jika ada didekat Hikari dan jika Hikari butuh pertolongan, Hibari pasti selalu membantu.

Kanivora yang baik.

"Tapi…, apa perasaanku bisa terbalaskan?" Gumam Hibari sambil menatap langit siang dari balik jendela.

* * *

Hikari berjalan melewati lorong lab fisika ketika pintu lab itu terbuka dan—

**BRUK!**

"_I—itte_…" Hikari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit sambil meringis, "Eh?"

"_Go—gomen_! Ah—" Sosok itu meminta maaf pada Hikari, lalu terdiam. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Hi—Hikari-san!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu.." Hikari berdiri lalu memungut buku milik Tsuna yang terjatuh gara-gara tabrakan tadi. Tsuna ikut berdiri dan memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu, Hikari-san.." Tsuna tertawa kecil sembari mengambil file folder.

"Nah, sudah. Biar kubawakan, Tsuna-kun.." Hikari menawarkan diri. Tsuna jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Ti—tidak usah, Hikari-san! Na—nanti keberatan, a—aku saja!" Ujarnya dengan agak gelagapan. Hikari terkekeh.

"Tidak. Nanti kamu nggak tambah tinggi.., sayang kamu sudah setinggi ini.." Ucap Hikari. Memang benar, saat SMA ini, Tsuna sudah bertambah tinggi melebihi tinggi Hikari. Padahal dulu saat SMP, Hikari masih lebih tinggi sedikit.

"A—ah, kamu terlalu memuji, Hikari-san.." Tsuna sukses dibuat _blushing_ dan Hikari tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hi—Hikari-san!"

"Maaf, habis kamu lucu banget, sih.." Ujar Hikari disela tertawaannya. Tsuna terdiam sebentar lalu terkesiap.

"Ah, sudah, sampai sini saja, Hikari-san. Aku ingat ada urusan penting dengan Toaru-sensei.." Kata Tsuna sambil mengambil tumpukan buku yang dibawakan Hikari tadi sembari tersenyum. Hikari membalas senyuman Tsuna, "Yah. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, ya. _Jaa_, _ne_,Tsuna-kun!" Lalu Hikari berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan Tsuna.

Tsuna memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang sendari tadi terasa sesak.

"Kh—sakit sekali…"

* * *

"Kau tahu tidak, sejak SMP, Hibari-san menyukaimu!" Kalimat itu lancer terlontar dari mulut Miura Haru saat mereka berjalan melewati ruang guru. Hikari terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Hibari-san selalu saja membantumu saat kau susah, itu tanda kalau dia menyukaimu!" Sergah Haru sengit. Matanya sangat berbinar dan tajam, membuat Hikari agak kaget.

"Tapi, Haru-chan, sudah kewajiban teman untuk saling membantu, kan?" Elak Hikari lagi. Haru mengigit bibir bawahnya karena sahabatnya ini tidak percaya omongannya.

"Tapi setiap kali kau melihat Dino-san, Hibari-san pasti menatap dengan tidak suka! Aku tahu itu!" Ucap Haru lagi, sukses membuat HIkari terkesiap.

Apakah Hibari memperhatikan kalau ia selalu memandangi Dino?

"Ap—apa maksudmu, Haru-chan…?" Hikari mulai tergagap. Haru tersenyum licik.

"Aku selalu melihat, setiap kali kau memandangi Dino-san, Hibari-san pasti akan menatap dengan tidak suka. Ia cemburu kau mengejar Dino-san, Hikari.."

"Haru-chan.."

"Aku juga berpikir Tsuna-san juga menyukaimu.." Ucap Haru lagi.

"Ah, tidak…, aku dan Tsuna-kun hanya teman.." Elak Hikari untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bohong."

"Tidak.."

"Bohong."

"Sudahlah, Haru-chan!" Hikari mulai kesal. Haru tekekeh.

"Hehehe.."

"Tapi—"

"Ada apa, Hikari?"

"Apakah Dino-senpai….menyadari keberadaanku..?" Hikari menatap langit sore yang terlukis dibalik jendela lorong itu. Haru terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin. Dino-san sangat popular, tidak mungkin dia melihatmu. Sudahlah, tinggalkan Dino-san, kejarlah Hibari-san!" Air muka Haru langsung cerah.

"Haru-chan, aku dan Hibari hanya teman.."

"Hum, tapi kejar saja, siapa tahu kalian jadian!" Kata Haru sembari menepuk pundak Hikari, "Dasar.., aku akan tetap mengejar Dino-senpai—"

"Huuh, dasar Hikari.."

Mereka tertawa, lalu berjalan untuk keluar gedung sekolah. Sembari mereka berjalan melewati lapangan dan bercakap-cakap, mereka tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari atas atap sekolah. Seseorang dengan rambut _raven_ yang melambai tertiup angin serta gakuran yang dengan gagah tergantung dipundak sang empunya.

Mata _onxy_ itu menatap tajam wanita itu. Wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang sebahu yang sedari tadi tertawa dengan temannya.

"Hikari…bisakah…kau berpaling darinya..?"

**...:::TBC!:::...**

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter 1!

Mind to RnR, minna ;) ?


	2. Goodbye, My Love

Yatta! Ketemu lagi bareng author gila ini! Huft, aku senang sekali melihat fic ini akhirnya sudah sampai adegan ini. tapi aku tak yakin apa bakalan berkesan untuk kalian semua :")

Yosh! selamat membaca!

* * *

**Tittle : D I E**

**Genre : Romance-Tragedy**

**Rated : T..?**

**Pair : DxOC - 18OC - 27OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I E**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

_I think I can get his heart..._

_but..._

_Ego brings his death..._

* * *

"Hikari Takanari—"

Seorang pirang telah duduk di kursi kelasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kelasnya yang gelap. Matahari akan kembali ke posisinya, menunggu sang rembulan untuk menguasai gelap. Warna kemerahan menguasai langit kala itu, burung-burung mengakhiri nyanyiannya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, menikmati sejuknya malam nanti. Sang pirang—Dino Cavalonne—menatap kosong langit-langit itu.

"Dia anak yang pernah kuawasi waktu masa orientasi SMP dulu.." Gumam Dino lagi. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"…dia anak yang baik.."

"dan.."

Kalimat Dino yang mengelantur itu berhenti. Nafasnya Nampak berat. Ia mengehela napas, lalu beranjak dari posisinya, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Pikirannya melayang memainkan serentet kenangan lama yang tersimpan rapi dalam memory-nya. Dino tersenyum simpul.

Moment ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

* * *

_The moment we met..._

_We still don't know each other..._

_Until I realize.._

_About you..._

* * *

_Hikari berlari kecil melewati lorong SMP Namimori dengan agak panik. Ia bangun kesiangan, sehingga ia telat masuk. Untung saja gerbangnya belum tertutup. Namun sial ia tak tahu dimana kelasnya._

'Huuh, terlambat saat masa orientasi, memalukan—' _Pikir Hikari dalam hati. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari dimana ruang kelas 1-3._

"Are_? Bukankah kau siswa kelas 1?" Sapa sebuah suara. Hikari menoleh. Iris hitam bertemu iris coklat._

"_Ah, Iya, a—aku mencari kelas 1-3…" Kata Hikari ragu-ragu. Ia merasa malu tertangkap terlambat pada masa orientasi oleh kakak kelas. Dino tersenyum berusaha menahan tawanya melihat gelagat gadis didepannya yang salah tingkah ini._

"_Ahaha, aku Dino Cavalonne, kelas 2, aku kebetulan mengawasi kelas orientasi 1-3. Kita bisa pergi bersama.." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Hikari merasa pipinya panas._

"_Hi—Hikari Takanari. Se—senang bertemu denganmu, Dino-senpai.."_

"_Nah, ayo." Dino berjalan melewati Hikari. Hikari berjalan dibelakangnya._

* * *

Kalau mengingat itu, Dino suka tertawa sendiri. Ekspresi Hikari saat itu Nampak seperti anak yang polos.

"Dan entah kenapa…aku menyukai sikap polosnya.."

Hikari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensil mekaniknya dengan gelisah. Ia tengah menunggu Haru untuk diajak pergi ke kantin bersama. Maklum, mereka berbeda kelas. Dan sudah cukup lama Hikari menunggu, ia semakin tidak sabar.

"Sial…, Haru-chan lama sekali.., apa dia terjebak ulangan…" Terka Hikari tidak sabar. Lalu ia bangkit dan memutuskan mengechecknya sendiri. Ternyata benar. Kelas Haru ternyata terjebak ulangan matematika. Hikari mengintip dari balik jendela yang terpasang di depan pintu itu, dan melihat Haru dibarisan meja depan tengah memegang dahi sambil mencoret-coret entah apa itu diatas kertas dengan gelisah.

Hikari yang meliat itu terkekeh sendiri.

'_Hihi, _ganbatte, ne, _Haru-chan..'_ Gumam Hikari lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri ke kantin.

Sambil jalan, Hikari melahap roti isi dagingnya dengan lahapnya. Hari ini ibunya bangun kesiangan, sehingga ibunya tak sempat membuatnya bekal. Yah, ini bukan salah ibunya juga.

Saat melewati pepustakaan, Hikari terdiam sebentar. Berniat membaca buku. Ia ingat akhir-akhir ini nilainya sedikit menurun, dan mungkin membaca buku sebentar akan meluaskan isi otaknya. Tapi lamunannya berhenti ketika pintu itu bergeser.

"Eh?"

"_Are_?"

Hitam bertemu coklat.

"Di—Di—Di—Dino-senpai—" Tenggorokan Hikari tercekat, tidak menyangka akan bertemu _senpai_-nya di saat seperti ini. Sementara Dino hanya diam dan terperangah.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga Hikari memutuskan untuk membuka topik.

"Dino-senpai, sampai kapan mau berdiri disana..?" Tanya Hikari. Dino yang sadar dari pikirannya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah-ahahaha, maaf, aku—ah—" Belum sempat selesai bicara, kaki Dino tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan alhasil ia jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi kepala mencium lantai dengan mesranya. Hikari yang kaget akan kejadian _absurd_ itu segera berlari menghampiri Dino.

"Di—Dino-senpai, _daijoubu_?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Dino berdiri. Dalam hati, Hikari heran mengapa Dino bisa jatuh tersandung kakinya, apalagi dalam posisinya yang tidak elite.

"Ah, yah, aku tidak apa-apa.." Dino menyibakkan bajunya membersihkan debu. Setelahnya mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati lorong lantai tiga.

"Hey, kau…yang dulu terlambat waktu hari pertama orientasi SMP itu, kan? Yang kelas 1-3?" Tanya Dino dengan nada antusias. Hikari terperanjat.

'_Huwaaa, memalukaan—' _Jerit Hikari dalam hati, "I—iya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu Dino-senpai lagi…" Tukas Hikari. Dalam hati, Hikari menangis sedih _senpai_-nya hanya mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Ahahaha, aku lihat kau selalu mengintaiku..?" Tanya Dino dengan seringai tergambar diwajah tampannya, mebuat Hikari memerah malu, "Di—Dino-senpai…tahu saja…" .

"Tentu..aku tahu.." Kali ini Dino tersenyum konyol, Hikari makin memerah. Dan Dino tertawa melihatnya.

"_Saa_, aku akan masuk ke kelas, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi.." Dino berhenti dan berkata pada Hikari, Hikari tersenyum.

"Ah, sama-sama, Dino-senpai, _jaa_, aku duluan!" Seru Hikari sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Lucu juga anak itu.." Gumam Dino. Ia tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi, ada bayangan mengawasinya. Mata yang menatap dengan tatapan haus dan iri.

* * *

Tak terasa hari ini berlewat dengan damai. Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Para siswa berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi Hikari masih diam di kelasnya sambil menata buku pelajarannya, sebelum kegiatannya terhenti karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Ah, Hibari." Sapa Hikari saat bayangan itu muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ikut denganku, Hikari." Perintah Hibari, lalu pergi. Hikari yang bingung hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki sang ketua kedisiplinan itu. Dalam hati, Hikari menerka-nerka apa yang membuatnya dipanggil oleh Hibari secara personal.

Sampailah mereka dilapangan belakang sekolah. Hibari menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Lalu Hibari berbalik, menatap tajam mata HIkari. Entah kenapa, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Hikari.

'_Pasti ada yang membuat Hibari marah..'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Hibari maju, Hikari mundur selangkah. Semakin Hibari maju, Hikari semakin mundur, hingga punggung Hikari menyentuh dinding.

'_Sial! Aku terpojok!'_ Rintih Hikari. Hibari makin maju.

**GREP**

**SRET**

Sekejap kedua tangan Hikari dicengkeram tangan HIbari yang notabene lebih kuat cengkeramannya. Hikari sudah terkunci gerakannya.

"Hi—Hibari—"

"Kenapa…?" Hibari berbicara dengan lirih. Hikari bisa merasakan nafas Hibari yang hangat mengenai wajahnya. Mau tak mau membuat mata Hikari sedikit membulat.

"Apa—"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih si pirang itu..?" Tanya Hibari—nyaris berbisik. Iris Hikari membulat. Apa Hibari baru saja menyebutkan Dino?

"Kau…apa maksudmu..?" Keringat mengucur dari dahi Hikari. Jujur, ia tidak pernah melihat Hibari seperti ini. Hibari mencengkeram pergelangan tangan gadis itu lebih kuat, sehingga Hikari meringis kesakitan.

"Kau..tidak pernah paham perasaanmu. Aku selalu tidak suka melihatmu mendekati si pirang itu—" Kata Hibari sengit.

"—padahal belum tentu dia mau melihatmu! Kau—" Wajah Hibari semakin sengit. Hikari merasa ia sudah tidak melihat wajah Hibari yang ia kenal biasa. Yang ia lihat adalah, wajah mengerikan yang menampakkan aura kebencian.

Hingga sebuah suara tapak kaki membuat mereka menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ap—"

Hikari benar-benar ingin pingsan ditempat itu.

Dino—yang tengah menenteng tasnya—menatap dengan horror. Irisnya membulat, dan mulutnya menganga.

"Di—Dino-senpai!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Takanari-san, Hibari Kyoya?" Nada sengit nan rendah keluar dari mulut Dino. Matanya yang biasanya hangat juga terlihat menyeramkan. Iris itu menatap tajam Hibari.

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hibari enteng. Hikari ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Tentu itu urusanku! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Teriak Dino sengit. Hibari memincingkan matanya tidak suka. Lalu Hibari melepaskan pegangannya dan Hikari jatuh terduduk. Badannya gemetaran ketakutan dan ia menatap Dino dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau. Jauhi Hikari. Kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Jawab Hibari dengan melemparkan aura gelapnya yang terbaik, sukses membuat Hikari bergidik. Namun, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berteriak.

"Kau—"

"Kau tidak akan membuat Hikari bahagia. Akulah yang akan membuatnya bahagia." Tukas Hibari. Hikari sudah tidak tahan.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya membuatnya ketakutan!"

"Tidak. Aku selalu menjaganya."

"URUSEI!" Teriak wanita yang sejak tadi menonton lelaki pirang dan hitam itu bertengkar.

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh. Air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hikari.

"HIBARI! AKU KECEWA PADAMU!" Teriak Hikari sejadi-jadinya. Lalu ia berlari tak tentu arah meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berdiri mematung.

"HIKARI/TAKANARI-SAN!"

* * *

Hikari berlari, terus berlari. Ia tidak tahu, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia kecewa mendengar penuturan Hibari. Ia telah membuat Dino—orang yang dicintai Hikari—marah. Ia juga berkata hal yang kasar pada Dino.

Itu bukan Hibari Kyoya yang Hikari kenal.

"Takanari-san! Tunggu!" Teriak Dino tak jauh dibelakangnya. Hikari ingin berhenti, namun kakinya dan otaknya menginsyaratkan untuk terus berlari.

Hingga mereka tiba disebuah jalan raya.

**TIN!TIN!**

Sebuah klakson mengalun kencang di jalan itu. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang, tepat kearah Hikari. Hikari yang melihat itu mematung, tidak bisa bergerak. Dino yang melihat itu lantas berlari dan mendorong tubuh Hikari menyingkir dari jalanan.

"TAKANARI-SAN!"

**BRUAK! ZRAAAK!**

Sesaat serasa berjam-jam. Waktu serasa berhenti pada detik itu juga. Irisnya membulat, air mata tak bisa lagi dibendung. Hatinya hancur serasa dipalu, hancur berkeping-keping.

"DI—DI—DINO-SENPAAAII!"

Jeritan pilu mewarnai insiden berdarah itu.

* * *

_Ahahaha..._

_I died..._

_I can't even know why.._

_Silly..._

_For that girl..._

_but..., I'm happy..._

_She can still alive.._

_I can still see her smile again..._

_Even though we will never meet again..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope you'll be happy..._

_I always be at your side..._

_my dear...my love..._

_Wind blows..._

_Blood won everything.._

_Time to say goobye..._

* * *

Tuh, kan, gaje! Aku tahu itu! Aku memang ga pandai bkin cerita yg bkin terharu :"D

tpi terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca m( ^ ^ )m

Mind to RnR?

* * *

**...::::Spoiler!::::...**

_Dia bukan dia lagi. Ini semua tinggal menunggu waktu. Semua hancur hanya dalam waktu semalam._

_"Hibari Kyoya...siapa dia..., aku tidak kenal."_

_"AKU MEMBENCIMU! DAN SELAMANYA AKAN MEMBENCIMU!"_

_"Sepertinya...perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbalaskan, Hikari-san..."_

**Chapter 003!**


	3. Last Letter

Hai! Ameru dan Genjirou balik lagi! Ameru habis pulang meditasi didaerah Bogor, jadinya hiatus dlu! dan sumpah Ameru gatel bgt buat ngelanjutin fic ini uwooohh 'o')w #UdahWoi

terima kasih juga buat **Hikage** **Natsuhimiko**-san yang udah mau review fic gaje ini ^^ , sorry, ya, Dino nya harus mati, wahahahaha *dilempar pentungan*

Oke, minna-san, slamat membaca! don't forget to RnR!

* * *

**Title : D I E**

**Genre : Romance-Tragedy**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : D x OC - 18OC - 27OC**

**Warning : Typo(s) , Ketidak-jelasan, Ingat! Sudah saya ingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I E**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

_Maaf..._

_aku tidak bermaksud..._

_Aku akan pergi..._

* * *

_Disini terbaring Dino van Cavalonne_

_Meninggal : 06 Februari 20xx_

Hikari menatap kosong nisan berkilauan itu. Kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Itu nyata. Dino, baru saja mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Hikari. Dan disinilah tempatnya istirahat.

Istirahat untuk selamanya.

"Ah…hahahaha…, ini….pasti mimpi…" Hikari berusaha meyakinkan kalau yang ia lihat bukanlah makam orang yang dicintainya. Padahal kemarin ia baru bisa bicara dengan Dino setelah sekian lama tidak saling bertemu, apalagi berbicara. Semua rekaman kejadian itu terulang di kepala Hikari. Rasanya nyeri. Seperti akan pecah.

Tanpa ia sadari, aliran air hangat meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya. Basah, hangat, namun rasanya sakit sekali. Hikari tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi.

"Kau…payah…dasar…aku—" Dan perkataan itu terpotong oleh tangisan pilu di sore hari yang berangin.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Dino, Hikari mulai menutup diri dari lingkungan. Ia yang biasanya ceria, sekarang mulai menyendiri. Ia juga sering bengong, dan juga bicara sendiri. Dirumah, ia jadi sering menangis. Hanya Haru dan Tsuna yang dapat menenangkan dirinya yang tengah dirundung sedih tak tertahankan ini.

Dia bukan dia lagi. Ini semua tinggal menunggu waktu. Semuanya hancur.

"Terimakasih, Tsuna-kun.., aku selalu saja merepotkanmu…" Lirih Hikari setelah puas menangis sore itu. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Tidak, Hikari-san.., sebagai sahabat, sudah seharusnya aku ada saat kau ditinggal orang yang kau cintai.." Ujarnya. Hikari serasa mendapat kekuatan baru. Ia tersenyum dan membersihkan hidungnya dari ingus.

"Andai Hibari-san ada.." Gumam Tsuna. Hikari terdiam.

"Hibari?" Tanya Hikari. Ia menatap Tsuna, "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya. Manik caramel itu melebar sedikit. Bingung mendengar pertanyaan Hikari.

"E—eh? Hibari-san…, Hibari Kyoya, ketua kedisiplinan sekolah kita, dan—"

"Hibari Kyoya? Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal.." Tatapan Hikari menggelap. Kosong. Tsuna mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Akibat stress yang berkepanjangan dan berat selama dua bulan ini, ingatan Hikari tentang Hibari hilang. Ia tidak ingat siapa Hibari.

"Ah, ya…"

"Kau kenapa Tsuna?"

"Apa?" Tsuna terbelalak. Dari nafasnya, ia nampak memburu.

"Nafamu.."

"Ah, ti—tidak! Aku…, kadang suka sesak nafas…kh…percayalah.." Tsuna berusaha membuat Hikari tidak khawatir. Walaupun ia tahu keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Yakin?" Tanya Hikari lagi, khawatir.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa." Tsuna memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Duluan, ya, Tsuna-kun.." Setelah yakin Tsuna baik-baik saja, Hikari mengambil tasnya, melambaikan tangan pada Tsuna, lalu berjalan hingga hilang dari pandangan Tsuna. Tsuna terdiam. Ia memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit berkurang.

"Se—sedikit lagi.." Katanya. Ia menatap langit kemerahan dengan rindu.

"Sepertinya…perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbalaskan, Hikari-san.."

* * *

Esok telah datang dan berjalan dengan normal. Hikari merasa hari ini akan terlewat dengan baik.

Hingga pria berambut hitam legam itu melewatinya.

"Hikari." Panggil pria itu. Hikari menghentikan langkahnya, menatap laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mendekat dengan wajah khawatir—walau tidak tampak dari wajah datarnya itu. Hikari menjauh. Ia merasa, laki-laki ini orangnya berbahaya.

"Ja—"

"Kau kenapa, Hikari? Sudah dua bulan kau tidak berbicara padaku.." Ucap Hibari dengan selipan nada khawatir disana. Hikari semakin mundur.

"Tidak—"

"Dengar, aku…aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi.." Hibari meraih lengan kanan Hikari. Namun Hikari menepisnya kuat-kuat dengan tubuh gemetar. Air mata hamper jatuh dari matanya.

"Hikari?"

"Jangan…dekati aku. Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil tersengal-sengal. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Hikari menjerit tertahan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu jatuh terduduk. Hibari nampak kaget dan panik.

"Hikari?!"

"Kau—" Gumamnya. Sepertinya, tumpukan puzzle yang berantakan ini mulai tersusun. Mata Hikari terbelalak.

"Hi—Hibari—" Lirihnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Iya, aku disini."

"PERGI!" Hardik Hikari sambil menepis uluran tangan Hibari. Hibari kaget.

"Hikari?"

"Kau…kau membunuh…Dino-senpai…" Denyut kepalanya makin keras. Sakit. Sakit. Rasanya, menyakitkan.

"Aku…tidak bermaksud begitu…" Hibari melembutkan suaranya. Hikari makin menjadi, "MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"Kau…membenciku, Hikari?" Hibari bertanya. Rasanya takut. Hibari takut menyakiti hati Hikari. Karena Hikari..

Adalah orang yang paling penting untuk Hibari.

Hikari terdiam. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, suara Hikari mulai keluar.

"Iya…" Katanya—nyaris berbisik. Tapi bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hibari.

"Hika—"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! DAN SELAMANYA AKAN MEMBENCIMU!" Teriak Hikari. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hikari benar-benar marah pada Hibari. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hikari.

Sudah cukup. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Keheningan lalu merajalela. Hibari diam, lalu tersenyum miris. Sepertinya kata-kata Hikari membuatnya sadar, ia lalu bangkit sambil memasang senyum itu.

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku memang salah, maaf, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku, Hikari.., sampai jumpa.." Jawabnya lesu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hikari.

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari terkahir Hibari.

* * *

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Hikari dan Hibari. Hibari tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak pernah patroli pagi, atau menghukum anak-anak yang melanggar aturan. Hibari juga tidak ada di ruangannya selama seminggu itu. Hibari menghilang.

"Hei, Hikari, seminggu ini, Hibari-san tidak pernah muncul, yaa.." Cerita Haru saat mereka berdua duduk makan di kantin. Hikari berhenti melahap rotinya.

"…kata anggota komite kedisiplinan yang kutemui, Hibari-san menghilang entah kenapa sejak sore minggu lalu…" Lanjut Haru. Jantung Hikari berdetak kencang. Apakah ini karena Hikari berteriak pada Hibari minggu lalu? Perasaan buruk merasuki Hikari. Ia harap Hibari baik-baik saja.

Tak lama wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan Nami-chuu, Kusakabe Tetsuya, datang menghampiri Hikari dan Haru. Ia membungkuk sesaat, dibalas Hikari dan Haru. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan ditangannya terselip sebuah amplop ungu muda.

"Hikari Takanari-san?" Tanyanya pada Hikari. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku menemukan surat ini dikamar Kyo-san. Sepertinya, ini ditujukan padamu. Silakan." Kusakabe menyerahkan amplop ungu muda itu pada Hikari. Perasaan Hikari semakin tidak enak. Dengan ragu, Hikari membuka amplop itu.

Mata Hikari terbelalak.

Didalamnya terdapat sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh Hibari sendiri.

_Untuk Hikari, sahabat, dan mungkin…orang yang penting bagiku,_

_ Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin…aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi. Aku tidak dapat melihat senyummu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu saat kau aku goda. Ah, kalau aku ingat itu, aku akan tertawa sendiri. Pernah karena hal itu, aku hampir diseret Tetsu ke rumah sakit jiwa._

_ Tapi tawa itu, bagiku tidak sia-sia. Sudah lama, aku tidak pernah tertawa, dan kaulah orang yang membuatku tertawa. Kupikir kalian hanyalah orang-orang lemah, sama seperti herbivore, tapi aku tahu, kau adalah pengecualian._

_ Soal Dino itu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Sungguh, aku terbawa emosi dan cemburu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Saat melihatmu menangis, aku merasa ingin memukul diriku sendiri. Aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri, "Aku gagal! Aku gagal membuat gadis yang kusukai bahagia!"_

_ Gadis yang kusukai? Ya, kau Hikari, kau adalah gadis yang membuatku membuka mata atas dunia ini. kau yang membuatku berubah, meski tidak terlalu tampak. Aku belajar untuk bersimpati pada orang lain, tertawa demi orang lain._

_ Tapi saat kutahu, kau membenciku, aku…, menyadari. Kalau aku tidaklah berguna dimatamu. Haha, benar-benar, deh, aku ini harusnya sadar dari dulu. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu. Jadi, untuk apa aku hidup?_

_ Pesanku, Hikari, kalau kau melihat ini, jangan menangis. Aku pasti melihatmu, kalau kau menangis karena ini, kamikorosu. Bahagialah, Hikari, aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sini._

_ Ohya. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu._

_ Aku mencintaimu, Hikari. Buatlah aku bahagia dengan senyumanmu itu._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Hibari Kyoya_

"Aku menemukan surat ini bersama jenasah Kyo-san yang gantung diri. Aku—" Kusakabe tidak bisa berkata lagi, matanya sebab. Mulutnya kelu. Ia menunduk menahan tangisnya. Haru menangis menjadi-jadi. Hikari masih diam membelalakkan matanya.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

_Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya emosi waktu itu…_

_Hibari…meninggal?_

_Tidak! Ini pasti hanya omong kosong!_

Butiran Kristal jatuh dari mata Hikari. Hangat, namun menyayat.

"Lho? Aku 'kan tidak boleh menangis.." Hikari menyapu air matanya, namun, benda itu tidak mau berhenti, malah makin deras mengalir.

"…bodoh…"

"…kenapa harus pergi? Aku 'kan hanya emosi waktu itu…, kembalilah…, Hibari.." Hikari sudah tidak tahan. Ia menangis dibawah langit mendung.

* * *

Genji : *baca naskah* aneh amat

Ameru : kejam ==) waktu baca surat Hibari aja gue udah mau nangis...

Genji : ga sedih, tuh...

Ameru : itu karena elu gapunya ati! makanya mo ngejar si ***** aja ga pernah kesampean..

Genji : apa.. *aura membunuh* *bawa linggis*

Ameru : . . . . *sweatdrop* sorry, bang...

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	4. Real Deal

Sampai juga minna-tachi dalam chapter terakhir fic **D I E**!

curcol aja, saat Ameru mengerjakan ini, Ameru nyaris menangis ;_;)bb jari Ameru bergetar selagi ngetik, takut. Haduh, sebenarnya Ameru ga pandai bkin fic tragedy kea gini, namun demi mengurangi utang dan juga memuaskan para reader-sama sekalian, Ameru harus melakukannya!

Yosh! Ini diaa~~

* * *

**Title : D I E**

**Genre : Romace/Tragedy**

**Rate : T...?**

**Pair : DxOC - 18OC - 27OC**

**Warning : Typo(s) , tragedy gagal, Chara Deaths! Ingat, sudah diingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I E**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Kehilangan orang yang berharga.

Pukulan yang telak bagi Hikari.

"Aku—" Hikari tidak bisa menerima ini lagi. Pertama, karena kecerobohannya, Dino meninggal terlindas truk. Cukup untuk membuat Hikari depresi selama dua bulan. Kedua, karena keegoisannya dan kebenciannya, Hibari meninggal gantung diri. Orang yang sangat ia hormati dan cintai, meninggal.

Apa yang kurang?

"Aku tidak berguna…, aku hanya membuat mereka mati sia-sia. Mereka tidak salah, aku yang salah, kenapa bukan aku yang mati saja..?" Hikari masih bergumam tidak jelas. Hatinya sakit, batinnya sakit. Sudah cukup kehilangan sosok seorang kakak kelas yang hangat dan baik, sekarang ia harus kehilangan temannya yang ia hormati dan cintai.

Dan bodohnya, Hikari tidak menyadari perasaan mereka berdua padanya.

Dan saat ia menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia tidak bisa membalasnya lagi.

"Maaf…, maaf.." Rintih Hikari didalam kamarnya. Kamar yang gelap tak terkena cahaya matahari. Jendelanya ia tutup, lampu ia matikan. Ia tidak ingin dikunjungi orang lain. Bahkan orangtua Hikari harus bersusah payah membujuk Hikari untuk keluar kamar.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Hikari mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, tingkahnya ini telah merepotkan semua orang. Orangtuanya, teman-temannya, guru serta pihak sekolah, semuanya kerepotan. Semua karenanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku bersedih.." Gumam Hikari menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang redup.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka berdua.."

"Bahwa aku tidak boleh sedih.." Hikari terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang mencekam. Setelah yakin, ia beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Yosh! Aku tidak boleh sedih terus! Belajar! Aku harus meningkatkan nilaiku!" Ujar Hikari, menyemangati dirinya. Lalu ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, lalu membuka bukunya, belajar.

* * *

Dua minggu sejak kematian Hibari, Hikari mulai membenahi diri. Ia mulai belajar menerima kenyataan. Hibari dan Dino sudah tiada, dan tidak ada gunanya ia bersedih. Mereka juga tidak mau melihat Hikari bersedih. Setelahnya, prestasi Hikari meningkat. Nilainya membaik, kemampuannya dalam bisa sastra juga meningkat. Ia jadi sering ikut lomba karya sastra setingkat SMA. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Hikari.

"Ini semua…karena mereka.." Gumam Hikari pada Haru saat jam makan siang.

"Aku senang kau kembali kedirimu lagi, Hikari-chan.." Haru mengangguk senang. Hikari tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

"Hikari-san." Seru sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga Hikari.

"Tsuna-kun!" Balas Hikari pada sosok itu, Tsuna.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Hikari-san yang begini.." Tsuna tersenyum sumringah. Hikari tertawa canggung. Haru menyikut Hikari iseng.

"Hehehe, aku ingin berubah.., tidak ingin terpuruk terus.." Hikari menjelaskan. Tsuna mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Hikari-san, aku ingat aku harus menemui temanku.., _jaa_!" Tsuna melambaikan tangan pada Hikari dan Haru sebelum bayangannya menghilang.

"Hey, dia pacarmu?" Haru menyikut Hikari lagi. Hikari agak salting.

"Bu—bukan! Dia temanku.." Ujar Hikari agak salting. Haru terkekeh dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh? Tapi dia imut juga.., kalau kalian jadian, pasti cocok.." Ujar Haru. Semburat merah diwajah Hikari makin menjadi.

"Iiih, Haru-chan, kami hanya teman.." Kata Hikari setengah berteriak. Haru mengangguk mengerti, lalu tertawa kecil.

* * *

"_Are_? Tsuna-kun tidak masuk?" Tanya Hikari pada salah seorang teman sekelas Tsuna. Anak itu mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, Sawada sudah sebulan tidak masuk, kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.." Jelas anak itu. Hikari agak terkesiap. Sebulan yang lalu? Itu 'kan saat Hikari bertemu terakhir kali dengan Tsuna. Apa yang kira-kira terjadi?

"Ah, iya, terimakasih kalau begitu.." Ujar Hikari lalu meninggalkan kelas Tsuna.

'_Apa yang terjadi, yaa..'_ Batin Hikari bingung.

Bel berbunyi, waktunya untuk pulang. Hikari berjalan sendiri melewati lapangan sekolah. Ia masih menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Tsuna tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan. Apa pihak sekolah tidak menanyainya? Ah, itu sebenarnya bukan hak Hikari untuk tahu. Itu urusan sekolah, untuk apa Hikari tahu?

Sambil berjalan ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga dering ponsel _flip_ itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, ada pesan dari—" Hikari terdiam saat membaca dari siapa pesan itu.

"—Tsuna-kun—" Hikari segera membuka pesan itu.

_To : Hikari-san_

_From : Tsunayoshi_

_Subject : RS_

_Message :_

_Ah, Hikari-san! Kurasa kau pasti sudah pulang sekolah jam segini, begini…, bisakah kau temani aku? Aku sedang ada dirumah sakit.. . Aku sudah sebulan ini dirawat dan belum boleh keluar, masih belum sembuh^^" Tolong temani aku, ne?_

Hikari terkejut. Tsuna sakit? Selama sebulan? Sakit apa sampai dia dirawat dirumah sakit selama sebulan?

"Tsu—Tsuna-kun.." Dengan bercampur rasa ragu, Hikari berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Namimori.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun..?" Hikari membuka pintu putih itu dengan sedikit takut. Bau steril dan obat-obatan langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciuman Hikari. Uh, ini yang Hikati tidak suka dari rumah sakit.

Seketika itu hati Hikari teriris kepedihan.

Diranjang itu. Temannya terbaring lemah. Ia bernapas dengan lemah dibantu alat bantu pernapasan. Di atas meja disamping ranjang itu, berbagai macam obat yang tak sedikit jumlahnya terletak, bersama dengan segelas air putih yang kelihatannya, hanya diminum setengah.

Hikari merasa pedih. Temannya ini…, sakit apa sampai ia harus menderita seperti ini? Tidak mungkin hanya flu atau demam, pasti lebih parah dari itu.

Sebelum Hikari hendak bersuara, mata itu terbuka perlahan. Hati Hikari semakin pedih. Iris yang dahulu ia lihat memancarkan kehangatan, sekarang gelap dan sayu. Seperti tidak ada yang hidup didalam iris itu.

"Hikari…san…" Suara itu parau, memanggilnya. Hikari rasanya ingin menangis. Ia menarik kursi didekatnya dan duduk didekat si surai coklat.

"Tsuna-kun! Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi—" Tanyanya setengah berteriak. Tsuna hanya tersenyum pilu, nafasnya nampak tidak teratur. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Keadaannya nampak miris.

"Aku…, tidak ingin Hikari-san khawatir.., namun pada akhirnya aku…harus menceritakannya.." Tsuna menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Hikari menganga. Apa yang hendak temannya ini katakan?

Perasaan takut kembali muncul dalam jiwa Hikari. Perasaan yang sama, yang sudah ia pendam sejak lama. Ia pendam didasar benaknya, muncul kembali.

"Apa…?" Tanyanya lirih. Tsuna mendadak kehilangan senyumnya, nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Aku…sudah lama…" Ucapannya terputus-putus. Setitik air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Isakan pilu mengudara diruangan yang remang itu.

"Hikari-san..waktuku tak banyak.." Lanjutnya lagi. Mata Hikari membulat, kaget. Apakah, Tsuna meminta sesuatu darinya?

"Apa—apa yang kau mau, Tsuna!? Katakan!" Kata Hikari—panik. Perasaan itu..nampak pasti dimatanya.

Tsuna akan meninggalkannya.

Senyuman tipis kembali terkembang diwajah pucat pasi itu. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Tsuna membuka alat bantu napasnya, sukses membuat Hikari terperanjat kaget. Tsuna lalu memposisikannya untuk duduk. Hikari tidak mengerti, apa yang Tsuna inginkan darinya?

"Aku ingin...Hikari-san menciumku…untuk pertama…dan terakhir kalinya.." Jawabnya. Iris itu membulat kembali.

"Terakhir..?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tidak Tsuna! Jangan—"

"Kumohon, Hikari-san.., kalau tidak, aku tidak akan tenang…" Tsuna memohon, suaranya lembut—nyaris berbisik. Air mata turun semakin deras dari pipi Hikari. Tidak, ia tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Tidak! Dulu Dino-senpai, Hibari, dan sekarang kau! Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkan aku?!" Teriak Hikari histeris. Tsuna menatapnya nanar, ia bisa melihat guratan ketakutan luar biasa dari sosok Hikari.

Namun ia tahu, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun, Hikari-san…, aku akan pergi.., takdir tak bisa diubah.." Tsuna menjawab pelan. Ia belai pipi yang basah terkena air mata itu. Hikari menengadah, menatap iris caramel yang sekarang hanya terbuka setengah itu.

"Kumohon…" Rintih Tsuna lagi. Air mata Hikari mengucur deras lagi. Ditengah isakannya, Hikari memanjatkan doa. Doa agar Tuhan mau menerima Tsuna disisi-Nya.

"Baik."

Hikari maju. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, dan dengan perlahan diciumnya bibir mungil itu. Basah, hangat, dan pahit, pasti karena obat yang diminum Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri bisa merasakan asin yang ada dimulut Hikari—air matanya.

Cukup lama bibir mereka saling berpaut, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama butuh napas. Dilepaskannya pagutan itu, Hikari menatap Tsuna.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-san…aku…bisa pergi sekarang.." Tsuna tersenyum lalu tertidur kembali diranjang. Hikari kaget. Ia makin kaget melihat Tsuna tersentak dan napasnya memburu.

"TSUNA!"

"Terimakasih, Hikari-san…, aku…kh…" Tsuna bangkit lagi, membisikkan kalimat—terakhrinya—ditelinga Hikari. Hanya 3 kata, namun sukses membuat Hikari hampir pingsan.

Setelah membisikkan kalimatnya, Tsuna jatuh ke pangkuan Hikari. Badannya mendingin, Hikari tak kuasa membendung lagi semuanya.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Jeritan pilu terdengar dari kamar 027 itu.

* * *

**==SPECIAL CHAPTER==**

**YANG MAU BACA, SILAKAN!**

Suasana diatap sekolah itu sepi. Angin bergerak pelan, menghembuskan dedaunan tua dan kering. Langit bersih, tak berawan. Matahari dengan kerennya memancarkan sinarnya dengan semangat. Seseorang berdiri diatap itu, memegang jeruji besi yang menjadi batasan disana. Tatapannya kosong, kelopak matanya bengkak. Sepertinya ia habis menangis.

Surai coklatnya melambai tertiup angin yang bertiup agak keras. Jeruji itu ia remas, berusaha menahan air mata dan juga kesedihannya.

"Dino-senpai.." Ujarnya lirih. Ia tatap langit kosong dengan nanar.

"Hibari…lalu Tsuna-kun…, mereka pergi karena aku.." Lanjutnya lagi, masih memandangi langit. Lalu tersenyum pahit, dan tertawa.

"Ahaha, aku memang tidak berguna. Mereka semua mati karena aku—" Ia tatap jeruji yang menghalanginya dengan dunia luar—lapangan sekolah.

"—Lebih baik aku tidak ada—"

"Hikari-chan, ternyata kau disini.." Suara Haru menginterupsi keheningan diatap itu. Namun panggilannya berubah menjadi jeritan tatkala melihat sosok didepannya melompat dari jeruji itu.

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

* * *

_Aku tidak berguna lagi.._

_mereka sudah pergi.._

_Pertama,_

_dia pergi karena kecerobohanku_

_padahal ia tak bersalah..._

_Kedua,_

_dia pergi karena dendamku_

_padahal, aku tidak bermaksud..._

_Ketiga,_

_dia pergi karena penyakitnya.._

_Ibunya berkata kalau dia sudah dari lahir terkena kanker paru-paru ganas_

_Dan aku.._

_dan aku tidak tahu itu.._

_Payah,_

_teman macam apa aku ini..?_

_Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah,_

_aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka_

_tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah_

_Jadi,_

_untuk apa aku berada disini..?_

_Aku akan menyusul kalian.._

_Selamat tinggal semuanya,_

_maaf atas kebodohanku, kalian jadi sedih_

_Tapi,_

_ini jalan yang kuambil_

**_FIN_**

* * *

Tidaaak! semua charanya mati! *elu yg ngerancang, woy!*

ya, itulah inti dari cerita gaje ini, hehe ._.

terimakasih yg udah membaca, dan mereview

RnR?


End file.
